The present invention relates to a remote-end route-calculating navigation system and more particularly to a system that is not equipped with expensive or costly navigation equipment for a navigation requester to acquire complete and instant navigation information. It is mainly made up of an information center in cooperation with a plurality of navigation requesters. The information center includes at least a main information unit having an electronic map and route calculating and navigating software, and a communication device capable of transmitting/receiving phonic and digital information. The navigation requester includes a satellite positioning device and a communication device storing the telephone number of the information center and the address of the digital information network so as to provide complete information for navigation requesters.
Roads in big cities become more and more complicated for drivers to instantly identify as a result of rapid expansion of cities all over the world. People driving in holidays through cities to remote urban areas for fun and excitement often find themselves easily lost in the unfamiliar roads in trips. So, navigation systems have been developed and sold in markets all over the world. They are popularly adopted by drivers in recent years in modem cities all over the world due to their facilities in use. The common conventional navigation systems are equipped with a terminal having a navigation software which is made up of an electronic map and a route calculating software; and a satellite positioning device for identifying the location of each user. A user first pinpoints a target place on an electronic map and a preferred trip route is obtained through the calculation of via the terminal according to the route information on the electronic map and shown together with on a display whereby a driver can drive a car on a suggested route. This is the basic operation mode of a modern navigation system. Although it can carry out a navigation purpose, it still has the following disadvantages in practical use:                1. Users have to spend a lot of money to purchase a computer, electronic maps and an operation system.        2. Setting target places is relatively difficult and time consuming. Besides, general people are not good at making use of a map, not to mention using such a system without a mouse and keyboard on a vehicle, making the operation rather hard.        3. Alternation or updating of roads on an electronic map is not easy; in general an electronic map is recorded on a VCD, and a user must regularly buy a new edition of an electronic map or he or she can not cope with frequently varied road information.        4. Sometimes, the calculated routes are rather unreasonable and can not be corrected.        
It can be seen that people spending a lot fortune on such a navigation system can not be satisfied with the outcome of navigation. Finding the problem with the conventional navigation systems, the present inventor provides for a navigation method and equipment, using an information center in combination with a plurality of navigation requesters for the users to acquire instant and ready navigation on roads.